What is meant to be
by twilightknight101
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends when Edward decides she's not 'cool' enough...what happens when the whole world seems out to partner them up
1. smack

Hey guys, just so you know this is my FIRST chapter story so any type of review is welcome but I would be really appreciative if you kept the swearing out

**Hey guys, just so you know this is my FIRST chapter story so any type of review is welcome but I would be really appreciative if you kept the swearing out. It would also be really helpful if you didn't just say something like "that was just crap' or similar things because then I don't know how to improve.**

**So anyways here I go**

**And PLEASE note I'm Australian so I don't really know that much about the American schooling system so please bare with me if I get stuff wrong and tell me so I can correct it.**

**This is dedicated to my friend **Jackie **for reasons unknown, here you go.**

**BTO I (unfortunately) do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters, otherwise Alice wouldn't be so lucky in love.**

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

"_Hey Edward! Are you free this afternoon?"_

"_um yeah, I think so. Why?"_

"_Well I need help with my biology homework and I was wondering…"_

"_If I'd help? Of course! You are my best-friend Bella!"_

**RING**

I sat up from my desk and blinked. I couldn't _believe_ I had fallen asleep in biology on my first day back at school!

I sighed as I remembered the dream I had had, actually it was more of a memory, and pulled a face. I tried desperately to repress my memories of being Edward Cullen's friend but some how he always found his way back into my mind.

I shook my head, laughing at myself for actually thinking about him more then need be, and stood, gathering my books, and walked to gym.

As I entered the door, I stopped in my tracks, and nearly turned right back around and walked out.

There standing in front of me was none other then the boy I had just been thinking about.

Could first days be any worse?

Sure he had been in my biology class, but that was different. I excelled at it and didn't look like a complete idiot _and_ I could sit as far away from him as I pleased. In gym not only would I have a large chance of being partnered with him, I would also look like the biggest looser in the school. I couldn't be anywhere _near _a ball without hurting someone.

I sighed, for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and walked over to the stands to sit down with my friend Angela.

We started talking about our summer vacation, when Coach Webber came in and started talking about the basics of basketball. It wasn't until he told us it was boys versus girls that I really started to listen.

As he called out names for the teams, I started to make my way to the back so that I wouldn't call too much attention to myself.

"SWAN! You're on NOW!" Coach cried.

I cursed under my breath and made my way to the court, ignoring all the sniggering around be and smiling at Angela's supportive face.

The whistle blew, the game begun and I made myself as scarce as possible so I that wouldn't ruin the game.

"SWAN! Get into the game, Newman pass her the ball NOW!" I nearly yelped as Mike threw the ball to me and only caught it just in time so that it wouldn't hit my face. I quickly made to pass the ball to Jessica, when I got knocked by someone from behind and ended up sending it to someone on the other team.

I looked around in defeat and went to apologize to my team mates when I heard a snigger from behind me. I turned around and who did I see? Edward Cullen!

I scowled at him and walked away, trying very hard not to hit something.

As I made my way to Coach Webber to ask I could swap with someone more inclined to sport, I heard someone call out to me, and once again turned just in time to catch the ball before something was broken. I stumbled on my feet a little and nearly fell over, but I was able to catch myself just in time. I went to pass the ball on again when I heard a quite laugh from behind _again_. I turned around full of rage, and was not surprised to find Edward laughing at my expense once more that day.

I forgot where I was and threw the ball full-force at his head, not caring what the consequences would be. I watched as the ball flew through the air and make contact with his nose.

There was a loud crack and blood started to drip.

Edward held his nose looking at me furiously and was about to start yelling when Coach Webber yelled at the crowd surrounding us to clear and for Edward to be taken to the nurse.

After sending me one more death glare, he allowed himself to be taken away by one of his many groupies and I watched in dismay, looking forward to a long lecture from the principal.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

**Ok that's all for now, If I get enough reviews I'll keep going **

**Thanks**

**Twilightknigh101**


	2. thanks

Hey guys, Thanks to those who reviewed for the first chapter and to all those who read

**Hey guys, Thanks to those who reviewed for the first chapter and to all those who read. I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE keep the reviews coming, I L.O.V.E them.**

**This ones dedicated to Elsa better known as Tigerwriter (you should check out her stories, they're AWESOME) because she gave me this chapters idea (and cause she really wanted a dedication), Thanks Els, I owe you.**

**Disclaimer: No I DO NOT own Twilight, or my life would be soooooo much easier!!**

**2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-**

"_So Edward, are you up to anything this weekend?"_

"_No, but if you have something in mind I may."_

"_Oh I was just wondering if you and Alice wanted to come and kick the ball around or something, it's not a big deal."_

"_Sure, I'll ask Alice if she wants to come and she'll probably bring Jasper."_

"_Cool, see later then."_

"'_k, bye."_

"Ms Swan, have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

I sat up immediately, blushing after being caught daydreaming again.

"Yes sir, every word."

"Isabella, I have no idea what came over you today, usually you're the perfect student. It is thanks to that you aren't getting suspended, but really what happened?"

I looked up at Principle Lounds and shrugged. To tell you the truth I really had no idea.

I had felt so angry with Edward for laughing at me behind my back that I just snapped.

"It is no secret that you and Mr. Cullen do not get along very well, but _really_, throwing a ball at his face and breaking his nose? That's a bit extreme don't you think?"

I blushed and looked away, knowing that what I had done was wrong. I sill though he deserved it though.

"Well Ms Swan, if you have nothing more to say, I have decided that you are on detention for the next three weeks and don't even _think_ of complaining, it will be all thanks to you if we loose our football match against Quillets high!"

I rolled my eyes. Of _course_ the principal would be more worried about loosing a game against our rivals because our star player was out injured. Really, was _everything_ about popularity and sports these days?

"I saw that eye-roll. Don't do it again or it will be four weeks! You are dismissed."

Thank the lord. I knew Charlie wasn't going to be happy about me assaulting a fellow classmate. He would give me the whole lecture about how the daughter of the chief-of-police can not go around breaking peoples noses just because they laughed at her.

As I left the office and made my way to my truck, I saw all the chearleaders stop their afternoon practice and I could practically _feel_ their glares hitting my back.

_Oh well_ I thought to myself. _You were already unpopular, it isn't like this is going to make_ that_ much of a difference._

As I reached my truck, I found a bouquet of freesias with a note, attached to my bonnet.

_Thanks_

I looked around but couldn't see anyone, and shrugged.

Only a couple of people knew that the freesia was my favorite flower and even less knew why.

_If only it was him._


	3. bounce

Hey guys

**Hey guys!! Here is the third chapter, hope you all like it. I may not be able update for a while cause of school but I WILL try. If I get enough reviews, updates will be faster though I PROMISE!!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to xxTuntsatllChickxx. Thx for your reviews on all my stories.**

**Disclaimer: DO I have to do this every time?? OK, OK ****I DO NOT own Twilight or Jasper would be MINE!!**

_3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3_

"_Hey Alice, have you seen Edward?"_

"_No, why?"_

"_Oh, I just haven't seen him much lately and I was wondering if he wanted to do something."_

"_Well, I'll…ah… tell him when I see him next"_

"_Alice, there's something you aren't telling me. Spit it OUT!"_

"_Bella, it's nothing really, just some…um…stuff?"_

"_Alice, please, he _is_ my best friend apart from you. I have a right to know."_

"_I know Bella, I just…I'm sorry."_

As I looked at Charlie's face, I was reminded of Alice's in someway. It was full of disappointment and regret.

I wasn't sure _why_ exactly as I hadn't spoken to my former friend in years, but it still made me sad.

I had gotten home and told Charlie straight away. There was no point in denying it really, because by morning the whole town would know.

As I had guessed, he gave me a lecture that dragged on and on. By the end of it, I just wanted to go to my room and sulk.

"I'm sorry dad, I really am." I whispered to him.

He just looked at me and shook his head.

The thing was, he knew about Edward and mine's history and nearly hated Edward as much as me, but that didn't stop his disappointment.

I looked down at the floor and walked up the stairs to my room. As I walked through my door I nearly ran to my bed and collapsed. I felt like crying, but for what I didn't know.

I saw Alice's face again and sighed. I wished so badly that I could talk to her. Laugh with her, have girly nights with her, and gossip about boys. I even wished for one of her annoying makeovers. But most of all I just wished I could talk to her again.

When I stopped talking to Edward, it meant that I stopped talking to his family and his associates. That meant Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were out-of-bounds. I had to get a new doctor and everything because I couldn't see Carlisle without regret.

I remembered the day I told Alice that I couldn't talk to her anymore. Her face nearly crushed me it was so depressing, she was like my sister. She understood of course and I knew that she had to stick by Edward because _he_ was her brother, but that didn't change the fact that I had lost what was practically family.

A tear finally fell and I fell asleep with its track still imprinted on my cheek.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

I awoke the next morning and groaned. Yesterday had only been Monday!

I made my way down stairs to have breakfast and get ready for school, going as slow as possible.

When finally I was ready I made my way to my gorgeous red truck and drove to school, growling. As I stepped out of my truck, I nearly had a heart attack.

There, standing in front of me, was none other then Emmett Cullen.

I looked at him suspiciously, wondering what he wanted. He only grinned and pulled me into a bear hug.

Of all the Cullens, I surprisingly, missed Emmett the most, besides Alice and once Edward, that was. He was the _extremely_ big brother I had always wanted but had never received.

As he put me back on the ground, he continued grinning and I looked up at him, clueless.

_I wonder what he wants_ were my immediate thoughts. _Give him a chance _I rebuked myself

"Emmett, I don't mean to be rude, but we haven't spoken in, what? Forever! What exactly is it that you want?"

He looked at me, pretending to be hurt, and then laughed.

"I wanted to make sure you got my present yesterday."

"That was you?" I looked at him, dumbstruck. "Why?"

"Well, Rosalie and I decided that you needed to be thanked for _your_ present to my little baby brother."

I grinned as well and fought the urge to laugh. "Yes, well I hope he liked it."

"He sure did, he came home _crying_ he was so happy!" Emmett laughed and the image his words conjured up made me burst into a fit of giggles.

"Bella? Would you like to sit with us at lunch? I know a certain little pixie who would bounce of the walls if you did."

"Emmett, doesn't she bounce of the walls anyway?"

"Yea, but still!"

"OK, OK!" Immediately I was in another bear hug. "But you have to tell me about Rosalie, and is Alice and Jasper still together? They had better be!"

"You'll have to wait and find out"

At that, he let me walked to class, promising that if I didn't turn up at lunch, he may have to return Edwards present.

I smiled and knew that life _did_ have a bright side.


	4. catch

HI to all

**HI to all!! Hope your all good and cruising through life. Anyways, I thought of this chapter a while ago and it may suck but I need to write it cause my system won't let me get past it so here it goes.**

**Remember Constructive criticism **_**is**_** welcoming.**

**This is dedicated to **_Myf_**.**_13_** for your reviews and cause your poems are AWSOME!**

**My fave is the Rosalie one, it is absolutely beautiful.**

**Disclaimer: Lets say **_**if**_** I owned Twilight, I wouldn't still be searching for vampires.**

**4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4—4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-**

"_Edward! I haven't seen you in __**weeks**__!"_

"_Oh! Isabella! Yea, I've been pretty busy, sorry."_

"_Since when have I been Isabella? And doing what? It's nearly summer vacation; we haven't even been getting homework!"_

"_Look, I'm just busy, Ok? I really don't have the time. I'm going to meet someone."_

"_Who? Its lunch and the first time I've seen you at it in __**ages**__! Please sit with me? We always sit together and lately, well…You never seem to be around. Alice is a horrible liar by the way. As if _you _would be at the museum, you're scared of the dinosaur fossils!"_

"_Never tell _anyone_ that! I can't be seen as a wimp! "_

"_Well, come sit with me then!"_

"_Look__, _Bells_,_ _I just can't today."_

"_You never can anymore! You know what? Just go, I can't stand it anymore! Don't think I haven't seen you with Mike Newton and his vile friends! I thought _I_ was your friend! I guess I wasn't good enough for you!"_

"_NO! Wait, BELLA! Damn it!"_

_4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4_

Trig finished as the bell went and I stood up collecting my books. It was time for lunch and I didn't know what to do. I really didn't want to go and sit at the Cullen's table, even though I knew Edward wouldn't be there. _He _was always sitting with his mates and his girlfriend of the hour.

Thinking of him brought on a rush of emotion, something that hadn't happened in a while. All day I had been glared at by the I-LUV-EDWARD fan club (yes there is such thing) and one girl even came up to me and spat in my face. I had jocks giving me the evil eye because the star player was out and received death threats via the student note chain in class.

There was a plus side though. All the guys who had lost their girlfriends because of Edward came up and congratulated me; one guy gave me a bouquet of flowers. I was pretty sure that the few who were on my side were out-numbered though, and I wasn't looking forward to entering the cafeteria.

It was as I was walking into the cafeteria, trying to make up an excuse as to why I couldn't sit with my old friends, when my clumsiness got the better of me. Again.

I was bracing myself for the impact of the floor when I felt an arm shoot out and snake around my waste. It took a moment for me to realize that I wouldn't be embarrassing myself in front of the school, but when it finally registered, I quickly stood up. There was only one person who moved quickly enough to catch me and this was the one person I didn't want to see.

I looked up, fighting my tell-tale blush, and looked straight into the green-eyes of my former best friend.

Although I had broken his nose the day before, I hadn't actually been this close to Edward since I gave him a black eye.

_That_ _is something I won't bring up, _I thought

"Well if it isn't Bouncy Bella!" A snarling voice said from my left.

I dragged my eyes away from Edwards and looked straight into the ones of Lauren Malory. I hadn't been called Bouncy Bella in two years and I sure as hell wasn't about to be called it again.

I was never a large kid, far from it, but after a certain incident involving myself and Lauren with a cow, people had started calling me Bouncy Bella. This had started because Jessica Stanly, Laurens side-kick, went around telling people that I had weekly injections to stop fat from growing on my waste, otherwise it would wobble and bounce everywhere. I was hurt by it greatly, not because of _her_ calling me that but because _he _had.

I was about to say something back to Lauren when I heard a shout from across the room.

"BELLA!"

A pixie-like girl with black hair came knocking into me and before I knew it, I was enveloped in a hug. I looked down slightly to see Alice jumping up and down at my side, unable to hold in her excitement.

"Alice! Let her breath! Sorry Bella, couldn't hold her down"

"It's alright Jasper, I forgive you." He looked sheepishly at me and I grinned back. My smile wasn't forced, it came naturally. I looked around and saw Emmett walking towards us, a smile spread from ear to ear. As he came to a stop at my side, he stared at the people around me and his smile dropped.

"Edward, it's time you and your little girlfriend left."

I looked behind me and saw Edward staring at me, the expression on his face I could not read.

"Malory, move it NOW!" Alice said, already walking off to her own table. Jasper followed with Emmett shortly after and I had no choice but to trail behind, fully aware of the whole cafeteria staring at us.

I realized that I hadn't thanked Edward for catching me and turned around lowly.

"Thanks." I said but he only glared at me until Lauren grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

_Oh Well_. _What could you expect?_

I didn't know what to expect, but I thought I would have gotten more then that.

I had seen the old Edward in there, hidden, but there.

I sighed and sat down at the table my, old and now new friends, were at.

"Bella, this is Rosalie. Rose, Bella" I looked at the beautiful blond Emmett was introducing to me and smiled. She was perfect for him.

"So _you're_ the Bella he's always talking about. Nice to meet you." She grinned at me and looked genuinely glad to meet me.

"Yeah, guess I am…wait, Alice, what are you doing?"

As I had been talking, Alice had been checking every inch of me and had decided that my face wasn't covered in make-up. Since she was about five, she had carried around a bag full of make-up and a spear set of clothes, only god knows why!

"Alice! Let Bella breath! God, sorry Bella," Emmett began to apologize. I quickly cut him off and told him it was alright.

We spent the next forty-five minutes catching up, and I had to admit, I felt pretty good.

I got up slowly when the bell rang and waved good-bye, knowing that it wouldn't be the last time.

That afternoon as I walked through the front door, I found an envelope with a freesia attached. Inside there was a note, which when I read, brought tears to my eyes.

_I promised_


End file.
